macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Mini-Theater
is a series of comedic shorts included with the Macross Δ DVD and Blu-ray releases, featuring (mostly) super-deformed versions of the main cast. The 9 episodes revolve around three recurring segments: Mirage's Diary, Onward! Aerial Knights and Day-to-day Xaos. Segment Overview * : Mirage chronicling her day-to-day experiences which often end up embarrassing ones as a result of various factors, but mostly due to her own character flaws. * : Shows the interactions of the Aerial Knights during downtimes at Windermere. The Aerial Knights themselves are not depicted in SD, represented instead as static profiles with facial expressions almost never changing and runes constantly moving. * : Highlights the chaotic interactions between Delta Flight and Walküre members during idle times. Character quirks are also given the spotlight here, as well as some little-known in-universe tidbits. Episodes Volume 1 Act 1: Mirage's Diary 1 Mirage is secretly envious of Freyja's instant popularity with the stray Mercats in the neighborhood, suspecting that it may have something to do with her rune. She rushes to the coast with fake rune accessories hoping it would achieve the desired effect on a mob of Mercats, but they all run away from her instead. Mirage concludes that the rune had nothing to do with it. Act 2: Onward! Aerial Knights 1 Theo and Xao excitedly report to Bogue that they intercepted some top secret information from Xaos using their family company connections. The tape shows details about the basic equipment of Walküre, which are entirely powered by science and not magic. Due to some rather "revealing" content, the trio end up getting nosebleeds. Act 3: Mirage's Diary 2 Mirage gets a letter from her grandfather requesting autographs of the Walküre members. Unfortunately, her reserved nature makes it a bit of a tall order. After seeing that Chuck was able to get a full set, Mirage musters up the courage to ask them, starting with Mikumo. Instead of getting a "signed" piece of paper, she gets "hand signs" from Mikumo instead. Mirage concludes that she did get a sign, though not one that she could send to her grandfather. Volume 2 Act 1: Onward! Aerial Knights 2 Theo and Xao show Bogue the second volume of top-secret information regarding Walküre equipment, focusing on the functional fashion accessories this time. Jussila-brand tissues were readied in case of possible nosebleeds. Off-hand, the anti-piracy warning stated by Reina was directed towards certain individuals who were watching it in a dark castle using a VHS tape and getting nosebleeds over it. After that the show goes into full detail about the aforementioned equipment, some of them with cutesy and not-so-cutesy names. To sum up what the three learned from the tape: To become particular about cutesy names for products and to fight over who was the alleged recipient of Mikumo's flying kiss. Act 2: Day-to-day Xaos 1 Freyja talks Mirage into becoming a member of Walküre for a day, with Kaname helping out by saying that trying out cute clothes while one's age and appearance allows for such leeway is important lest one regrets it. Despite her reservations, Mirage was eventually convinced (or rather, forced) to give it a shot, putting on the skin-suit and device that can generate the costume. Though the others find her gorgeous, Mirage herself was dreading the possibility of Hayate and the others seeing her in this state. As if on cue, Reina emerges from a spot on the wall and takes "precious" photos of Mirage in costume for posterity. Mirage wastes no time in pursuing her to get those photos deleted. Freyja and Kaname could only shrug since Mirage shouldn't really be embarrassed about how she looked. (Others TBA) Notes & Trivia *The lifestyle and appliances of the Aerial Knights are shown to be decades behind compared to other communities in the galaxy, like the intelligence footage being recorded in a VHS tape, use of a CRT television, rotary-dial phone, among others. Category:Macross Δ Category:OVAs